Patent specifications U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,912 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,051 each disclose strollers of a generic type of which the wheel base between the front and rear rolling devices can be adapted in accordance with existing ambient conditions. Patent specifications U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,485 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,096 describe corresponding transport trolleys for transporting goods.
These transport trolleys, however, are problematic when they are moved at relatively high speeds, as are reached, for example, during jogging or inline skating. If, in particular on an uneven underlying surface, they start to tilt and fall over, there is the risk of the person who is being transported being injured and/or of the article which is to be transported being damaged.